Ami Han (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = White Fox | Aliases = Agent F-One | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Unnamed Kumiho grandmother; Unnamed grandfather; Unnamed mother (deceased); Unnamed uncle; Unnamed Aunt | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hannam Towers, Seoul, South Korea | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 120lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = WhiteCategory:White Hair; formerly dyed blackCategory:Dyed Hair)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = White haired tail, claws | Citizenship = South Korean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Intelligence Agent, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Kumiho | PlaceOfBirth = Seoul, South Korea | Creators = Al Ewing; Paco Medina | First = Contest of Champions Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Ami Han is the last of the Kumiho, a mystical Korean shapeshifting nine-tailed fox, hunted by seduce men in order of tear out their hearts and eat them. Her grandmother was a Kumiho who fell in love with the man that helped her uncover her humanity. Ami was raised by her mother (also a Kumiho), who taught her how to hunt and turn into Kumiho, advising her to hide the true form from the others. She witnessed her mother been killed by Samjoksus, three-legged dogs who hunted down the Kumihos until it's near extinction, while Ami herself was hidden. Years later, Ami, a high schooler and living with her uncle and aunt, befriends with a girl whose father owed money to the Yongsan Brothers, a dangerous Seoul gang. When the gang kidnapped Ami's friend, Ami came to rescue, defeating the gang and its leader, a Samjoksu. Afterwards, Ami was invited by an NIS agent to join the agency. As an adult, Ami became an operative of the South Korean National Intelligence Service, both in her civilian identity, as responsable for South Korea government greatest heroes and White Fox's liaison, and as the White Fox herself, one of South Korea's super-agents. Contest of Champions The White Fox started to investigate the mysterious disappearance of her fellow agent Gun-R once his body was found, eight months after he had vanished. White Fox's investigation concluded that Gun-R had been snatched away to an alternate universe. Despite having past experience with other universes and pocket dimensions, she believed she would need assistance to further confirm her theory and to prevent anyone else from being abducted like Gun-R was. She sought the help of the Ultimates to this end. White Fox and the Ultimates traveled to the Grandmaster's hideout. The Grandmaster revealed that he had, in fact, forced Gun-R to compete in his latest Contest of Champions. White Fox lashed out at the Grandmaster, but he preferred to make a deal rather than fight her: if she and the Ultimates left, he would tell them who had killed Gun-R and won the Contest, as well as this individual's location. In this way, White Fox learned of the Maestro and his control over the Iso-Sphere. Miss America created a portal to Battleworld, and White Fox joined the Ultimates against the Maestro. Upon their arrival to Battleworld, they were attacked by the Symbioids, creatures that had formed from the remains of Venom and the Void. White Fox held her own against the monsters until the survivors of the Maestro's Contest of Champions escaped and joined the battle. Madame Hydra attempted to mind-control the Symbioids, but was killed by the Maestro. This led to Blue Marvel attacking the Maestro, who repelled him and sent him, along with the rest of the Ultimates and Night Thrasher, back to Earth with no memories of what had happened there. He purposely did not banish White Fox, as he wanted her as a competitor in his next Contest. White Fox joined the remaining champions and went renegade. When Maestro decided to confront the contestants directly, Outlaw managed to snatch the Iso-Sphere from him and use its power to wish for the contest to end, by banishing Maestro. As the Iso-Sphere shattered, it teleported the contestants to wherever they wanted to be. White Fox and the contestants from Earth-616 were teleported back to their native universe, and seemed interested in the idea of forming their own team to protect the world. Mercs for Money White Fox fought Solo, who was impersonating Deadpool while stealing a drive. After she realized he wasn't Deadpool, the two kissed and Solo fled while the White Fox revealed to him that she stole the drive back during the kiss. Civil War II During the second superhuman Civil War, Captain Marvel and Abigail Brand got in touch with Ami Han (White Fox secret identity) in order to invite White Fox to join the Ulysses Initiative, which she later declines. Monsters Unleashed White Fox assist the Totally Awesome Hulk when he fought against Xemnu, who mesmerized the entire population of Seoul. Cold War White Fox allies to Domino, Black Widow and the Posse in order to recover and destroy the Creation Constellation, a artefact able to turn humans into Celestials, but when the team found out White Fox intended to get infected by the Constellation in order to get the cosmic power, White Fox got kicked out of the team. Later, White Fox returns, in possession of the Creation Constellation, which she stoled from the Iron Man Sentries, so Domino could use it to defeat Geun the Executioner (Dr. Geun), returning both Neena and Doctor Geun to normal. Later White Fox rejoins the team in order of tear to the ground the Hogar Hernández Para Jóvenes En Riesgo in Costa Rica, where a mutant girl was kept as prisioner, as seen by Domino while she was under the influence of the Creation Constellation. New Agents of Atlas During the War of the Realms, White Fox, leading the South Korean Army, fought alongside fellow citizens Luna Snow and Crescent against an invasion of Fire Demons from the realm of Muspelheim to Seoul. She lead the South Korean heroes against Brawn (Amadeus Cho) and the Protectors (who came to help stop the invasion), believing that they were allies of the Fire Demons. She later lead the army against Sindr, the Queen of Cinders, but when Sindr threatens to summon a volcano in the middle of the city, White Fox, against her will, was teleported away from the battle by Brawn alongside the other heroes, minus Luna Snow. Later White Fox helps Brawn to infiltrate the Fire Demons' Army in order to rescue Luna Snow. After the Agents discover Sindr plan to to melt the polar ice caps, Ami and the other heroes stops the infighting in order to save the world. While the rest of the team fight Sindr and decrease the Arctic temperature, White Fox, Crescent, Silk, Sword Master and "Tūtū Pele" were teleported by Agent Woo to Atlas' ally Sun Wukong of the Ascendants in Northern China, where Shang-Chi began training them for their final fight. After the training, White Fox, in her kumiho's form, fought alongside the Agents of Atlas against Sindr's army, attacking Sindr after "Tūtū Pele" sacrifices herself in onder to weaken the Queen of Cinders, but she was easily subdueded, reverting to her human form. When Sun Wukong also sacrifices himself,further weakening Sindr, the Agents used what they learned in Shang-Chi's training to defeat her. Despite being given the chance by Jimmy to surrender, Sindr fled using the Black Bifrost. The Agents follow her using Brawn's teleporter, where they helped Captain Marvel defeat her and her remaining forces at the Great Wall of China. After Malekith's defeat, White Fox was seen helping to put out a fire while the Agents helped the Shanghai population recover from the war. Legendary White Fox fought the Living Monolith near South Korea Border, who absorbs Ami's life-force and left her for dead. After having a vision with her grandmother where she offers a Yaewoo Guseul to Ami, White Fox went to a Kyoto Museum in to get the "Fox Marble" so she could rehabilitate her power, because that could take months before her full strength is restored naturally. After fought the Dokkaebis inside the museum, one of them who had the Yaewoo Guseul stored inside his body, Ami as White Fox seduced and absorbed her boss' life force in a NIS karaoke party. | Personality = | Powers = Kumiho: As a Kumiho, White Fox possesses superhuman abilities, the full extent of which is unknown. She has demonstrated the following powers: * Heightened Senses: White Fox has extremely acute olfactory senses. She is an excellent tracker, and has even detected traces of extradimensional energy, scents and even the smell of fear. She also has a superhuman hearing. * Claws: White Fox possesses the ability to extend and retract claws on the ends of her fingers. * Communication with Animals: White Fox has shown the ability to establish conversations with animals like pigeons and squirrels. * Mesmerism: White Fox can use her voice to hypnotize a person into doing whatever she wants. * Superhuman Durability: White Fox was able to survive a several floors falling without any injuries. * Superhuman Agility: White Fox is able to jump long distances. * Fox Transformation: White Fox is able to turn into her kumiho form (nine-tailed fox), with each tail possessing unique powers still unknown. * Superhuman Stamina: According to Ami, kumihos never get tired. * Superhuman Speed: White Fox is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Life Force Energy Absorption: Through the Yaewoo Guseul ("Fox Marble"), a kumiho can absorbs the human energy in order to rehabilitate it's power. The fastest way is through a kiss. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: White Fox is skilled in forms of close combat. Multilingual: In addition to Korean, White Fox is capable of fluently speaking Greek and English. According to her, all Korean super-agents must be fluent in at least six languages. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Battle suit, Yaewoo Guseul. | Transportation = | Weapons = White Fox has used a battle stave that appears to have a telescoping mechanism. | Notes = * White Fox is based on the character of the same name from the web series Avengers: Electric Rain. * In addition to hiding her tail behind her civilian clothes, Ami uses a black wig to cover her distinct white hair. | Trivia = * Although, as Ami Han, White Fox says she "don't karaoke", later she, as White Fox, claims to love karaoke. * After her mother's death, Ami began to dye her hair black, but each time she turns into a Kumiho, her hair goes white again. Later she began to use a black wig. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Tail Category:Multilingual Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Psychic Vampires Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Animal Form Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia